The story of Lily and James
by Cherry blossom girl
Summary: James Potter, popular, handsome Quidditch player is every girl’s dream, but he wants only one girl – Lily Evans, smart, beautiful Head Girl, who keeps rejecting him. But, things can’t go on like this for ever. Will he be able to win her heart? JPLE


The story of Lily and James Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, or places, it all is property of JK ROWLING, and I don't own the first flashback - belongs to JK ROWLING TOO. That would be all, I hope. And I do own the twins –Kita and Lita. 

A/N: I realise that I probably shouldn't start another story when I haven't ended the other ones yet, but I find the story of how Lily and James got together interesting and I wanted to try and write my own version. So – here it is. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 – Meetings at the train 

„Hello Kita! And where is Lily?" Asked Alice Walton, pretty girl with round face, straight brown hair and hazel eyes, when Kita Baxter, her fair-haired and blue-eyed friend entered the compartment where Alice was sitting. Both of the girls were in Gryffindor and they also were Lily Evans' best friends. They were just sitting in Hogwarts express, which was supposed to take them to the school for next year – for Alice and Lily seventh, for Kita only sixth.

„Well...I dunno...I was talking to her a while ago on the platform, I thought she was going to sit with us..." answered Kita.

"So did I," agreed Alice. "Maybe we should go look for her."

"Yeah, we can -"

"Hello, Alice, Kita!" Frank Longbottom just opened the door and looked inside. "Alice, could I talk to you for a while please?" he asked.

"Well, I…we were just going to look for Lily," stuttered Alice.

"That's ok, I'll go alone," announced Kita with a slight smile and in the next moment she was out of the compartment. _'So where shall I look for Lily? Where could she only be?__ Surely not with the Marauders, only if...'_ Kita sighed. _'Of course, I bet that James Potter is again trying to get her to go out with him..Don't worry, Lily, I'll save you. But how am I supposed to know which compartment they are in?_

"Hey, Kita! Or is it Lita?" sounded then right behind her.

She turned round. "Hello James! I'm Kita. So what -" but James interrupted her with a sincere expression on his face.

"Listen, Kita, I'd like to ask you for a favour." Kita looked at him in surprise. It must be something really important; she could see serious look on his face. James continued. "You know, the matter is Lily." Kita suppressed a light smile. '_I just thought so.'_ "I need to know what she really thinks of me. Why does she reject me every time I ask her out? I never told this anyone before, but I really like her…and I thought, that, when you're her best friend, that you, maybe, could help me…James loked at Kita.

She was now smiling openly. "You know, James, you two would really make a cute couple. Maybe she changed her mind during summer. Have you tried to ask her already now?"

James frowned. "Yes, a while ago. She…refused me, as usually. She said…well, let's say it was nothing too pleasant."

"Poor Prongs," Kita pitied him. "Don't worry, I'll help you. Lily will soon change her opinion on you. I promise that I'll get you two together even if it's the last thing I do," promised she.

"Courageous words of a courageous lady," sounded a pleasant voice. This time it was not James, but one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

James; who felt a bit relieved after Kita's words; ignored him and asked, still unusualy serious: "Are you sure, Kita? What if she won't agree-"

"You worry too much, James," responded Kita. "She will agree; I can be very convincing when neccessary. She does li-"

"That sounded right menacingly,"interrupted Sirius. "Are you going to blackmail her or what?"

Kita, striving to help James, ignored him and continued: "As I was saying, Lily _does_ like you-"

"Really? Then why does she reject him every time he asks her out?" Sirius cut her off again, obviously thinking that he made a point.

Kita glared at him. "Because she doesn't want to confess it, not even to herself," she ended in a victorious voice, convinced that _she_ made a point. "So the only thing I have to do is to help her realise the truth."

"Ok, I just hope you're right," worried James.

"I am. And now, please, excuse me. I was actually looking for Lily." Kita turned to leave.

"Wait Kita! Couldn't you get me and some pretty girl together, too?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"You guessed it right, Black, I couldn't," andswered Kita smoothly and walked away.

"Oh, I understand, you want to keep me all for yourself," Sirius called after her retreating figure.

"Fine, see you later." With these words left Lily Evans the compartment where Lita Baxter was sitting. She was Kita's twin sister, but unlike her, Lita was in Ravenclaw.

Lily decided to find her friends, Alice and Kita. She took few steps and noticed one of them. "Hey Kita. There you are. Where have you been going?"

"Actually, I'm not going anywhere. I'm looking for you, Lily. Let's go this way, we're in that compartment over there." Kita pointed on their compartment. They walked in and found Alice sitting alone. Frank Longbottom had already gone away. "I found her, Al," announced Kita. "Or, better said, I found you," corrected Lily. "Doesn't matter," Kita waved her hand. "Tell us rather where you have been."

"I was talking to your sister Lita. She told me that she was worrying about this year's exams, because she'd gotten only 11 OWLs last year instead of 12." Kita rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can imagine that. She's been bugging me whole summer with it. She's such a little bookworm."

"What you don't say, indeed? Tell us, what do you have there next to you?" asked Lily in an innocent voice.

"Oh ok, that's a book, but I really wasn't going to-" objected Kita.

"And tell us, how many OWLs have you gained?" Lily continued the interrogation.

„Well, it was 11, but only because I'm really not that good at Divination-„ Kita tried to defend herself.

Lily and Alice laughed. "You know, Kita, you can't deny that you and Lita are sisters, its true, twins are really alike." Lily observed.

"Yes, I'm wondering that Lita is in Ravenclaw and you in Gryffindor," joined the conversation Alice.

"Oh, that's really simple," started Kita. "The Sorting Hat told me. Do you want to know?" Lily and Alice nodded, expecting a big surprise. "You know, this way it is easier for the Professors to recognise us," she said and waited for their reaction.

„That may be true, but I doubt that was the reason. So tell us what the sorting hat really told you," demanded Alice.

„Well it seemed to think that despite the fact Lita and I are twins and very alike, she's the smart calm and reasonable one and im supposed to be the wild, courageous and troublesome one. But I don't understand. Wild? Troublesome? Me? Never." Kita shook her head.

„And what about the 23 detentions you got yourself into last year?" inquired Lily.

„Well, that really wasn't my fault, that was those Marauders...I was just at the wrong time in the wrong place." Objected Kita.

„Sure," giggled Alice, but Lily frowned. „Well, I would quite believe you that...those terrible idiots..." she snorted, apparently angry now. Alice was taken aback by such a quick change in behaviour, but said nothing.

„Why are you frowning? What happened?" Asked Kita.

Lily sighed. „Only two words: James Potter."

„So he tried to ask you out again?" wondered Alice.

„Yes, he asked me on a date the moment he saw me," responded Lily and rolled her eyes.

„And what did you say?" asked Alice. ‚_Like it's no obvious. But I have to play along, like if_ _I knew nothing,'_ mused Kita. „Yes, what did you say?"

Lily looked at them, flabbergasted. ‚_What is with the girls? They surely must have lost their minds. Why else would they ask? Like if they didn't know that I hate Potter. For I hate him, right? I've shown it so many times.'_ Lily remembered one encounter by the lake in their 5th year.

_Flashback_

"Leave him alone!" shouted Lily.

"Only if you go out with me, Evans. Go out with me and I'll never bother him again," answered James Potter.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it were choice between you and the giant squid," retorted Lily angrily.

_End Flashback_

or the one time in her sixth year

_Flashback_

Lily entered the common room and saw a great amount of people standing by the notice board. "Hey Kita, what's going on?" she called, but before Kita could say anything, James Potter spoke: "Hogsmeade trip on 2nd november, Evans. Oh and by the way, will you go to Three Broomsticks with me? We can get to know each other better." Lily looked at him thoughtfully.

"You know, there's one thing I want you to know about me, Potter," she started and James looked hopeful. "That I won't go anywhere with you." Lily turned on her heel and left, not even waiting for Kita and Alice.

_End Flashback_

"So? What did you say?" insisted Alice.

"Of course, the only reasonable answer," replied Lily smoothly.

"So you finally said yes? I can't believe that." Kita tried to look surprised and innocent at the same moment  Alice had to hold back laughter at Lily's expression.

"Of course not! I said NO! Are you feeling okay, Kita?"

"I've never felt better," assured her Kita. "Listen, Lily. I've never told you this, but I really can't understand why you won't go out with Potter. I mean, he's popular, quidditch player, smart, he's got good grades, and good looks, and what is most important, he really, really likes you-" reasoned Kita.

Lily interupted her: "Now I understand, you've forgotten to take your medicine today," she said. Alice finally laughed, she just couldn't hold it back anymore. _'I wonder what is all this_ _Potter praising supposed to mean? It seems Kita is helping him…but she's right, Lily and James would make a nice couple.'_

Kita decided to start the offensive: "Are you saying you don't agree with me, Lily Evans?"

"Yes, that would be exactly what I'm trying to tell you," came Lily's reply.

Kita shook her head in mock outrage. "You want to deny the fact that hes quidditch player, popular, smart, handsome, with good grades?" she pressed.

"Ok, he's quidditch player, and popular, and has good grades, obviously," admitted Lily.

"And handsome?" Lily opened her mouth to say no, but Kita continued. Don't you think he's handsome?" she demanded. "Tall, with these chocolate brown eyes, thick dark brown hair and wonderful smile…" Kita really had to restrain herself from laughing when she saw the look on Lily's face.

An image of James Potter popped up in Lily's mind. Now when Kita mentions it, Lily sees it too. James Potter, smiling, with his hair rumpled, joy and mischief twinkling in his brown eyes, when asking Lily out. James definitely is handsome. "

"Oh..well…I…." stuttered Lily, taken aback with sudden discovery, "well, maybe, he is, I mean, quite handsome…" Then she spotted Alice nod contently and Kita smirk victoriously. Suddenly she felt angry with them. Who do they think they are? Making her confess that she liked Potter…wait, did she just thought that? No, surely not, she didn't like him, he was just stupid, conceited prat.

"You know, Kita, he may be handsome, but that changes nothing about the fact that hes one stuck-up idiot," said Lily strictly. "I think I'm going to sit with your sister now, I'm sure she won't annoy me by talking about Potter. See you in Great Hall," those were Lily's last words before leaving both Alice and Kita sit in their compartment for the rest of the journey without her.

After a few hours Hogwarts express reached its destination. James Potter got off the train and stood on the small platform in the village of Hogsmeade. While he was waiting for his friends, he looked around. The platform, for most of the year vacant and quiet, was full of life now. He spotted bunch of Ravenclaw girls talking – Lita was there too; then some first years rushing to Hagrid in order to be transported to Hogwarts by boats... But this all became forgotten when he noticed a crown of shining red hair in the crowd. He became like mesmerised once again; he simply couldn't tear his eyes from the girl, he didn't even notice his friends getting off the train nor talking to him. _‚Lily...you are so beautiful...'_ he thought.

„James Potter! Wake up!" sounded suddenly right in his ear. This caused James to jump lightly in shock. He frowned at Sirius who was the source of that noise, but said nothing. „Lets go, or do you want to take root here?" continued Sirius and Peter laughed. Remus was quiet.

James sighed, but agreed: "Okay, okay, I'm going." He turned around to look at the girl of his dreams once more, before following his friends.

A/N: So, end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it, and I hope you liked the twins – Kita and Lita . I had to add some OCs to the story, I needed some friends for Lily. Of course, I have Alice Walton (who is future Alice Longbottom, but you probably already found out :), but I needed more, so I made up the twins. Okay, I'll stop talking now. Review, if you want – it would be nice of you :) Bye -


End file.
